


Disco Lights

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, G-A-Y club, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, London, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley loves the gay scene of this century. That's why one night, they drag Aziraphale to Soho, more precisely to the G-A-Y club.





	Disco Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-08-07  
Wow, this is part 33 already! Think I'll ever make it to 66? :D
> 
> On the note of numbers: I have finally noticed that if you click "preview" it shows you the wordcount. No more copy pasting to Word and back, no more posting and deleting WIP versions or posting unfinished drafts to edit it while already public to make it to 666..... Has this always been a function of ao3??? If yes I can't believe how blind I am xD

Crowley and Aziraphale have decided to go clubbing tonight. Well, Crowley decided, and Aziraphale begrudgingly agreed...

Crowley loves the gay scene of this century. That's why tonight, she drags Aziraphale to Soho, walking through the streets still busy for this hour, heading to the club _G-A-Y_. If anyone tries to give them shit for being a seemingly straight couple, Crowley fully plans to hiss at them and make them learn the definitions of bisexual, pansexual, genderfluid and trans, and if that's not enough maybe punch someone in the face. She loves the internet for teaching her all the definitions in the first place.

Taking Aziraphale's hand, Crowley grins at the angel by her side. Aziraphale is wearing a very modern outfit by his own standards, black trousers and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, with a little snake stitched to the breast pocket. Crowley picked out the trousers, and Aziraphale insisted on the shirt. It made the demon blush.

Now, Aziraphale gladly entwined their fingers and looks back at Crowley.

Crowley's clothes are pretty much see-through almost everywhere, but because she chose to be almost flat-chested this evening, it apparently isn't all too inappropriate to the humans. Aziraphale is a little confused, but doesn't care as long as his demon is happy.

Once they get in- Crowley paying for both of them, and Aziraphale has no idea where Crowley gets the money from when she doesn't miracle it into existence- Crowley drags Aziraphale to the bar. 

"Look, angel, they've got your favourite!" 

"Little umbrellas!" Aziraphale is delighted. "Thank you, dearest!" 

"Don't thank me, thank the bartender!" 

Once they both have their drinks- Aziraphale a _Blue Hawaii_ and Crowley a _Sex on the Beach, '_but with more vodka than juice, okay?!' - Crowley takes Aziraphale's free hand, and together they make their way through the people already squished together on the dancefloor. 

The club has a little terrace outdoors where people are drinking and smoking cigarettes, and Aziraphale is glad to escape from the chaos inside for a minute, it always takes him a call while to get acclimated to a new environment, and this is all a bit much. He's sure he'll get used to it in a minute, but for now he's happy to watch.

Crowley frowns at the smokers. She doesn't like the smell of smoke since the bookshop burned down. But her Angel is right next to her, so it's okay.

Aziraphale smiles softly at Crowley, and they share a chaste kiss in a corner of the terrace, surrounded by darkness and humanity and _love_.

Soon after, Crowley disappears onto the dancefloor: "You okay there for a minute, angel?"

"Sure, Crowley, dearest, do go ahead" Aziraphale still chooses to stay behind for now, watching the demon saunter inside. 

Crowley is dancing chaotically, wildly, nearly knocking out the guy next to her with her elbow, no control over her body at all- to Aziraphale, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He suddenly wants nothing more than to be close to her- the room filled with noise and people doesn't seem so frightening anymore, either, not with Crowley in the middle of it.

Smiling, Aziraphale takes a last sip from the sweet cocktail with the nifty little umbrella, puts it down on the rack and moves to join her.

Crowley frowns as she feels a hand touching her side and she looks down, ready to glare whoever dares to invite her space into oblivion, but her eyes light up when she sees her Angel swaying in front of her.

"Hey, told you you could dance!" she takes him by the hands, more or less rhythmically swaying back and forth before attempting a twirl. Aziraphale laughs as Crowley spins him around, holding onto her shoulder before he can fall. Grinning, Crowley pulls him close.

_It was a good idea to change up our routine, after all_, Aziraphale thinks. They can always go back to the Ritz another day- and maybe they'll go clubbing again after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, they are just so cute <3  
Also: being able to choose body parts every day would honestly be my favorite superpower. I envy Crowley.
> 
> There's a post for this chapter on[Aziraphale's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1WiLoMiy3y/?igshid=ijy2n7mpb91)!
> 
> Next up will probably be a piece about them going to the cinema, because I noticed that I never actually wrote about them going to watch the film to the book Crowley got Aziraphale... Might not be chronologically fitting into the series here, but I'll post it anyway. We'll see.  
Then someone suggested more Snek! Crowley- I dunno yet whether I'll include that with the cinema fic ^^ or write another one or both, but either way more snek boi to come! 
> 
> PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN! 
> 
> Pls click kudos if you at least kinda enjoyed this, I can't read minds :D 
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part of the series :)


End file.
